


The neighbor’s dogboy

by iwaoislutty



Series: Haikyuu Hybrids [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Yahaba Shigeru, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yahaba Shigeru, Dogboys & Doggirls, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Top Kyoutani Kentarou, Underage Sex, mention to watari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaoislutty/pseuds/iwaoislutty
Summary: When Yahaba agreed to take care of Watari’s dogboy, he didn’t expect to go through a huge mess. Really, it was just a week and despite the alpha’s constant angriness, Shigeru was one of the only people he liked and respected. So, when Watari travelled to visit his family in another city, he didn't think twice about leaving his dogboy in the care of his neighbor.But no one was expecting the boy to hit his rut early.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Haikyuu Hybrids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031214
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	The neighbor’s dogboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnplugMyLifeSupport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnplugMyLifeSupport/gifts).



> finally i came back with this series yay   
> i love this ship and UnplugMyLifeSupport gave me this amazing idea on my previous work, so.... enjoy

* * *

When Yahaba agreed to take care of Watari’s dogboy, he didn’t expect to go through a huge mess. Really, it was just a week and despite the alpha’s constant angriness, Shigeru was one of the only people he liked and respected. So, when Watari travelled to visit his family in another city, he didn't think twice about leaving his dogboy in the care of his neighbor. 

And everything was going smoothly on the first day, Kyoutani was a quiet boy if you leave him alone. Watari had adopted him when he was still a preteen and now, a few years later, he was a handsome teenager (with anger issues, like all the others). The thing was, that Kyoutani liked his neighbor because Yahaba never treated him like a problematic kid as everyone did. For Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou was just a normal boy.

But from the second day things went downhill. Kyoutani went through his rut and wouldn’t be a problem if Watari had left the suppressors with Yahaba, but the alpha’s rut came early that month. Wasn't his first rut, he already had a few ones, but his owner always gave him suppressants because, well, he didn’t want an angry teenager alpha in rut. 

Could Yahaba have gone to a pharmacy to buy the suppressants for the dogboy? Sure, Watari left some money with him. But he always found Kyoutani an attractive boy, and his dark dog ears on top of his bleach hair, furry dark tail and the collar wrapped tightly around his neck was the icing on the cake. He always heard about how sex with alpha dogboys were amazing, and a dogboy in rut? People would kill to have a fuck with Kyoutani. 

And even if he wanted to buy the suppressants he wouldn’t have a chance. The teen alpha jumped on him the instant his rut hitted. 

And now, almost a week later, Shigeru was so destroyed he didn’t know how he managed to get up from the bed and go to the kitchen to have some water. He wasn't complain either. Sex with a dogboy in rut was really amazing, was the best fuck of his life. But god, he needed a break, so he thanked to whatever deity when Kentarou fell asleep. 

His ass was sore as hell, his back hurt and his legs were so weak that he walked wobble to the kitchen. But he would be lying if he said he wasn’t counting the minutes for Kyoutani to wake up and ravage him again. 

He didn’t have to wait too much, anyway. Soon he finished his glass of water, he heard the low growl coming from the alpha.

“You weren't in the bed with me when I woke up.” the boy said as he approached Shigeru that was washing some dishes in the sink, with his back to the alpha.

“nh… yeah, sorry, little prince, but people have other things to do, you know?” 

“Don’t talk to me like that.” Kyoutani warned with his teeth bared, showing his fangs.

“Like what?” Yahaba turned to face a naked Kyoutani with a mock smirk “Like the spoiled puppy you’re?”

It was just a snap and Yahaba was turned around again with his back pressioned on Kentarou’s muscular chest. 

“I’ll make you regret your words.” Shigeru only chuckled, rubbing his ass on the boy's groin.

“Oh yeah? Then stop talking and show me, big boy. Show me you aren’t a puppy anymore” 

Kyoutani growled again, making Yahaba shiver. The teen alpha ripped off Shigeru’s underwear, letting him fully naked. He bent down and spread the human’s asscheeks, seeing his hole already clenching expectantly. 

“You’re so loose.” the boy said, tugging at the rim with his thumbs and spreading it apart. The hole gave in easily. 

“Yeah… you notice how big is your cock?” it was true, the alpha’s cock was huge. 

The boy snorted and lapped at the puffy rim. “You’re tasting like me.” Yahaba shoved his ass on the boy’s face and Kyoutani licked him again, pushing his tongue inside and licking the soft walls.

Yahaba’s body was already trembling. He held on to the sink, trying to ground himself, but the dogboy’s oral work was really amazing. Kyoutani spat a few times, licked and sucked at the hole, letting the human wet and relaxed for him. 

He wouldn’t need to fingerfuck him, Yahaba’s hole was gaping. The dogboy stood up and was about to push his cock in when Shigeru shouted “Wait!” Kentarou growled in a dangerous way this time and Yahaba swallowed hard. “I w-wanna to suck you off.” 

“Get on your knees then, slut.” when he wanted, Yahaba was good at obeying. He faced the boy again and kneeled in front of him. 

Kyoutani’s cock was hard rock, thick and long, the slit dripping precum, hanging proudly between his thighs. Yahaba’s mouth watered. He had sucked that cock so many times that week he knew how tasty it was. 

He held the boy’s dick and began to lick the cockhead, moaning when the tasty precum hit his tongue. No one had told him how good a dogboy's cock and cum tasted. The teen tail started to wave happily, the way it did the other times Yahaba had his mouth stuffed with his fat cock. 

Sliding a hand through Yahaba’s smooth hair, the boy held his head still. “Take it, bitch.” the dogboy snarled before started to fuck the other mouth rough.

Yahaba tilted his head back a little, to better accommodate the large cock into his mouth. His jaw was already sore from fitting Kyoutani’s thick girth into his mouth so many times. His throat was hurt for being fucked rough by the alpha. But all he could think about was curl his tongue around the boy’s shaft, hollow his cheeks and squeeze his throat around the massive cock.

“Oh fuck!” Kentarou threw his head back, his furry ears turning backwards in pleasure. “Your slut mouth takes my cock so good.” 

The human only hummed happily, feeling proud of himself for giving so much pleasure to his alpha. 

“It’s enough, slut. Don’t wanna waste my cum in your mouth.” Yahaba released his cock with a wet noise. Kyoutani almost come when he saw the other’s lips swollen and red, his cock glistening with saliva and precum. 

Yahaba got up and turned his back to the dogboy again, leaning on the sink and letting his ass up to the alpha, he spread his legs apart, giving the teen better access to his hole. What Yahaba love most in fuck with the dogboy was that Kyoutani didn’t give a shit about being gentle, he held the human’s slim waist and stuck his huge cock into him with on motion.

“Shit!” Yahaba yeled, tears already running down his cheeks. “Your fucking animal!” Kyoutani didn’t care about his complaint, just snarled in pleasure at being balls deep into that hot, tight cavern. 

“You love it, whore.” tightening the grip on his smooth flesh, the alpha started to fuck him with short, hard thrusts, going so deep that Shigeru could feel the massive cockhead hiting his stomach. 

“Oh god…” the human cried out, curving his spine and showing his alpha the beautiful curve of his back. Kyoutani loved that and began to mouth at his nape, sinking his teeth deep on the flesh of his neck. “So good, alpha.” 

A low growl came out from the dogboy’s throat, the noise turning Yahaba’s entire body into jelly. If it wasn't for the alpha holding him by the waist, he would fall on the floor. 

“Mine!” the alpha grumbled, biting Shigeru’s neck again. 

“Yes, alpha. Yours, just yours.” 

Kyoutani had picked up an insane pace, stealing Yahaba’s breath with every rough hrust. Shigeru’s body was bouncing like a ragdoll, completely submitting to his alpha. 

“You smell so good.” the dogboy mumbled, nibbling his ear lobe. “You always smelled amazing. I always knew one day you would be my bitch, you would moan and beg while I ravage your ass with my fat cock.” 

“God, yes!” Yahaba moaned loudly when felt his sweet spot being hitted. His eyes rolling back in pleasure with the rough fuck. “Make me your bitch, alpha! Take me how many times you wanted.” 

The boy groaned, pleased by the other's ease in giving in. “I’ll make you fat with my cum, make you burst with my pups.” 

“Yes, alpha. Give me your pups.” Yahaba was aware that he couldn’t get pregnant, he wasn’t an omega, but neither of them was being rational anymore. Not when he could feel the alpha’s knot started swell inside him. 

“So good…  _ so good _ …” Shigeru was sobbing, his prostate started to be crushed by the teen’s knot. 

With a loud howl, the dogboy come deep inside him, his knot catching his insides and pressing his prostate, making the human cried out when he came again, shooting his load on the sink. 

Yahaba’s body was boneless, his legs and arms limp. He leaned on the alpha’s broad chest and barely felt when Kyoutani moved them to a nearby chair, sitting there. Shigeru moaned again when the alpha’s massive cock buried even deeper into him now he was sitting on his lap. 

“I won’t return you to Watari anymore.” Yahaba said breathless and the dogboy chuckled, gnawing playfully at his ear, his furry tail waving lazily. 

Reaching a hand behind him, Yahaba stroked the boy’s smooth dog ears (he  _ loved _ Kyoutani’s ears). The dogboy purred, nuzzling the human’s neck. 

“Yeah… I’m ok with that.” the dogboy said, hugging Yahaba tightly. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> well..... i have two ideas for the next work: iwaoi with iwa sharing his small, cute catboy with daichi, or matsuhana with bunny makki.   
> i'll write both, i'll just let you guys decide which one i'll write first (in this series ), and feel free to make requests too, just tell me the shipp and hybrid type you want, and if you have some plot too. just be patience cuz i'm lazy lol


End file.
